Organic light emitting devices have been actively researched.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-284050 (paragraph 0013) suggests an anthracene derivative in which a monovalent residue of dibenzoanthracene is bonded to a substituted or unsubstituted, divalent anthracene residue.
In addition, U.S. Publication Application Publication No. 2004/0076853 (paragraph 1460) describes a dibenzoanthracene skeleton in a formula (W). Various substituents are listed for R1 to R14.
An organic compound for use in an organic light emitting device has been actively researched, and, furthermore, a search for a novel organic compound has been needed.